


Sweeter for the Wait (podfic)

by seramirez (boxofdelights)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/pseuds/seramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fraser used to go for days without even thinking about coming, but now that he's in a relationship..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter for the Wait (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweeter for the Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130775) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> Thank you to Andeincascade for a fast beta!

Download at http://art.crocolanthus.com/sweeter%20for%20the%20wait,%20by%20spuffyduds.zip


End file.
